SCAW To Hell And Back
SCAW To Hell And Back is a CAW wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event, produced by CAW wrestling promotion SCAW: Superstars of CAW. The event was created in 2007. The event was often as the aftermath of SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears. To Hell And Back 2007 Hell in a Cell match for the SCAW Championship Spider-Man © vs. M. Bison Falls Count Anywhere match Santa Claus vs. InuYasha 3 on 2 Tag Team match Guile & Colossus vs. The Joker's Deck (The Joker, Krusty the Clown & Zod) SCAW Internet Championship Homer Simpson © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki SCAW Zero-One Championship Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Robin Bar Room Brawl Shaquille O'Neal vs. Kobe Bryant Finals of the SCAW Tag Team Championship Tournament Jay & Silent Bob vs. The Underachievers (Bart Simpson & Milhouse) vs. The X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) Results *6. Hayabusa's original opponent, Robin, was attacked before the match. Batman was his replacement. Tag Team Tournament Bracket Click here To Hell And Back 2008 Superman vs Zod SCAW Championship Homer Simpson © vs The Joker Ladder match for the SCAW Internet Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs Iron Man Ghost Rider vs Santa Claus SCAW Zero-One Championship Robin © vs Green Lantern Tag Team Gauntlet match for New SCAW Tag Team Champions Results *4. The NoDQ World Order attacked Homer later backstage. *6. Billy Madison tried attacking Superman. Tag Team Gauntlet Results Miscellaneous *InuYasha attacked George W. Bush. To Hell And Back 2009 Card 30 Minute Ironman match for the SCAW Championship - The Final Encounter Spider-Man © vs. Homer Simpson 3 Stages of Hell match (First Fall: Submission, Second Fall: Pinfalls Count Anywhere, Third Fall (if necessary): Last Man Standing) Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Road To Hell Final; Winner Receives an SCAW Championship match Guile vs. Santa Claus SCAW Internet Championship Iron Man © vs. Batman Steel Cage Fatal 4-Way match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Green Lantern vs. The Prince of Persia vs. Robin SCAW Tag Team Championship Jay & Silent Bob © vs. Optimus Maximus (The Gladiator & Optimus Prime) Hellboy vs. The Joker Results *4. Animation Evolution attacked Inuyasha after the match. *6. Harry Potter attacked Guile. To Hell & Back 2011 Card SCAW Championship Robin © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Hell in a Cell match Optimus Prime vs. Inuyasha SCAW Internet Championship He-Man © vs. Dr. Doom Grudge match Anakin vs. Ghost Rider Challenge match Green Lantern vs. Edward Elric Triple Threat TLC match for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Joker & Jack Sparrow © vs. Jay & Silent Bob vs Mick Thomson & Leatherface SCAW Zero-One Championship Mr. Clean © vs. Mr. Spock Tag Team match Santa Claus & Hellboy vs. Harry Potter & The Prince of Persia Results *5. Apocalypse attacked Anakin. *6. The White Ranger attacked Inuyasha after the match. *7. Potter teleported himself and Santa out of the match. *8. Spider-Man saved Robin from an attack by Edward Elric after the match. Miscellaneous *War Machine attacked Yu Yu Hakusho. *Avril Lavigne and Amy Lee brawled backstage. *Confrontation between Abraham Lincoln and Chuck Norris. To Hell & Back 2017 Card SCAW Championship Superman © vs. Shazam Hell in a Cell match; Winner gets a shot at the SCAW Championship Thor vs. Dante 2 out of 3 Falls match for the SCAW Legends Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. The Prince of Persia Grudge match Anakin vs. Brian Urlacher Tommy Vercetti vs. William Wallace SCAW Tag Team Championship King & Kenshin Himura © vs. Hellboy & Edward Elric SCAW Women's Championship Chun-Li © vs. Shampoo Plus the long-awaited debut of Doctor Strange! Results *3. After the match, Ichigo got attacked by both Prince of Persia and Drax the Destroyer. *6. Both women used a steel chair during the match. *7. Batman attacked Shazam and confronted Superman. To Hell & Back 2020 Card SCAW Championship; If Batman wins, Bruce Wayne gets anything he wants. If Dante wins, Bruce Wayne is no longer the President & CEO of SCAW! Dante © vs. Batman Hell In A Cell Match for the SCAW Legends Championship Edward Elric © vs. Hellboy Submission Match Superman vs. Robin SCAW Tag Team Championship The 80s Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) © vs. The Gladiator & Shazam SCAW Women's Championship Harley Quinn © vs. Amy Lee Angry Video Game Nerd vs. King Sailor Moon vs. Sombra Results *4. Kurumi Tokisaki tries to interfere but attacked by both Harley and Amy Lee. *5. As per stipulation, Bruce Wayne is no longer President. After the match, Bruce Wayne then attacked Dante. *7. Chuck Norris superkicked Hellboy. After the match, Norris superkicked Elric as well. Miscellaneous *Green Lantern talked to Bruce Wayne about his career being on the line. *Green Lantern has words with Jin Kazama. He hypes Reckless Randomness 2020 by indicating that Kazama's SCAW Zero-One Championship defense will be "random". Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos